Hiding Away
by Yami Trekkie
Summary: Help is needed but will pride get in the way? Family loyalty is one thing but loyalty to ones self is quite another, which do you listen to? Yaoi.This is the partner story to 'Hidden Fears', they will run side by side in the same timeline. This story begi
1. Unwanted News

YT = Hi all! *waves* This is the partner fic to 'Hidden Fears', I'm not sure how well this is going to go to be honest with you. Basically some of the chapters from this will tie into the chapters in 'Hidden Fears' and vice versa. This means that updating might go a little pear shaped… ^~^ Hopefully that will not happen, currently 'Hidden Fears' is on Chapter 8 this is where this fic will begin in terms of timeline. Might make more sense now ^_^

I do not own YGO in any way, shape or form…Never will unfortunately ^~^

On with the fic and enjoy! 

Note: This has been updated due to the ton of mistakes I found in it ^~^ 

__

Italics = Thoughts

=^=

The affectionately named 'Blonde Klutz' stumbled through the sterilised white corridors of the hospital dripping water, he knew the way to his sister Serenity's room like the back of his hand…hey was that a freckle? People sent him disapproving stares as they saw the puddles of rainwater collecting behind him, he pulled his green jacket tighter around himself and tried to ignore them. _Let's see them walk fifteen blocks in the pouring rain and see them not get soaked! _Without realising he quickened his steps, a mixture of eagerness to see his sister again and to get away from the accusing eyes causing his haste. Silently he entered the partially opened elevator and noted with annoyance the looks of disgust on the white garbed medical staff, their barely concealed attempts to avoid his water soaked body disgusting him in their pettiness. _It's just Ra damned water! _The elevator door opened with a ping but it wasn't Joey's floor, unfortunately for most of the doctors and nurses it was theirs. Joey stood unmoving as the white uniformed people tried to squeeze between him and the doors without getting wet, 

"Hello Mr. Wheeler!" came a cheerful voice, Joey looked up to see an equally cheerful face appear in front of him. A grin showed on his own features seeing a friendly face, 

"Doctor Mikai!" impulsively he wrapped his hands around the doctor's in a desperate and childish attempt to draw strength from the cheerfulness being exuded by the older man. 

"I swear yous is da only one who's not silently had a go at me for bein' soaking wet!" The grey haired doctor looked fondly at the teen, 

"How could I look down on someone who has walked through this type of weather to visit their recovering relative? Now move out the way so I can get in the lift okay…"

"Sure thing Doc!" _I'm so glad we got such a nice guy to look after Serenity, there's so many stuffed shirts here it's more like a dry cleaners than a hospital. _

"She's still doing well right Doc?" The older man nodded his head and smiled,

"Yes, and as I was telling your father earlier she might be able to go home with you two sooner than we originally expected." The man positively beamed while Joey's face took on a look of horror, 

"My father was here asking to take Serenity home wit' him?!" shifting nervously the doctor answered him.

"Why yes, is that a bad thing Mr. Wheeler?…" Joey leaned against the wall of the elevator and closed his eyes, 

"Yeah it is…", opening his eyes again he fixed Dr. Makai with a pleading look.

"Doctor Makai…ya can't let my father take Serenity from da hospital!" The doctor shook his head sadly, _They seemed like such a happy family. _

"I'm sorry Joey…I can't keep people in the hospital unless something happens to change my opinion on their health, I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to your sister…" The blonde shook his head in defeat,

"The fact of the matter is that your sister will be released three days from now on the Friday. If your father collects her from the hospital then there is nothing we can do, our influence over patients isn't as powerful as people tend to think." The lift juddered to a halt and slowly Joey walked out into a new set of almost identical corridors to the ones he had just travelled. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked behind him into the eyes of the friendly Doctor Makai,

"Everything will be fine Joey don't worry…" and with that parting comment he started down the corridor to begin his rounds.

=^=

Slowly he entered the private room without knocking and quietly shut the door, silently he stood and looked at his sister. _I'm her big brother and I'm supposed to protect her from the evils in her world, yeah right…I can't even protect her from our own family. No way is our father going to get her out of here without a damn good fight! _He was startled out of his reverie by his sister's low voice,

"Who's there?" mentally smacking himself on the head for scaring her he made his presence known.

"Hiya Sis it's just me, sorry I scared ya…" A soft smile graced her gentle face which was quickly replaced by a frown,

"Father was here Joey. He…" Swiftly the older brother clasped Serenity's hand in his own larger ones stopping her speech,

"I know Sis, the doctor told me there's nothing we can do. Said he hasn't got enough influence ta keep you here." _Influence…why does that word keep going through my head? _Serenity started to sob quietly and her slight body shook with emotion,

"I don't want to go with him Joey! You saw what he did to Mom!" she yelled as hot tears streamed down her face, softly Joey gathered his younger sister into his arms.

"Yeah…I saw. It's da reason I moved out as soon as I could after he got custody of me." He closed his eyes tightly, 

"If only…if only we knew someone who could help Joey." she said quietly between sobs. 

"Someone with influence enough to stop him…" '_Someone with influence enough to stop him_', the words resonated throughout his head. _Great…some kind of cosmic joke. The only person with influence enough to stop him hates my guts and I hate his, _Joey took a break from his thoughts to look at his sister from under hair that had flopped over his face. Inwardly he growled and a grimace appeared on his face, _I can't let her go through that…I have to try for her sake! _

"Listen Serenity I have an idea, I'm going to go now but I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry 'bout anything, I'm going to do my best to stop him from getting you released on Friday. See ya later Sis…" He turned to walk away but with unnerving accuracy for someone with bandages over their eyes Serenity grabbed his wrist, 

"Joey…be careful, don't upset anyone okay?" Joey stared at her hand around his wrist and frowned at her serious tone. Closing his eyes he nodded but then remembered she wouldn't be able to see the gesture,

"Okay Sis. I'll see you soon." he added softly and closed the door of the private room behind him with a click. Leaning against the wall he sighed and remained like that for a moment before pulling himself together and starting down the corridor towards the lift. _This is the only way I can think of that'll keep my dad's hands off Serenity, I can't fail. I need to swallow my pride and practically beg the person I hate most to save my sister, this isn't going to go well for me… _The blonde frowned as he punched the button for the ground floor, the elevator quickly accelerated downwards and his face set in an expression of grim determination. Silently he exited the lift and bumped into Tristan, distracted by his thoughts the teen apologised before realising it was his friend. 

"Oh hey sorry Tristan, I wus kind of not paying attention there…" The brunette frowned at the comment and placed a hand on Joey's shoulder,

"You're still not…" his friend looked at him with an expression of regret. 

"Look Tristan I can't talk right now, d'there's something that I need ta do." Anger overtook the tall teen,

"Joey where do you think you're going?! We need to talk!" Joey ignored the last comment but replied to Tristan's question with an almost unbelievable answer, it would have seemed like a joke but for the serious look on the blonde's face.

"I'm going to see Kaiba."

=^=

That's quite long for an opening chapter of mine ^~^ 

Anyway, as always read and review!


	2. Frustration

Here's the second chapter people, 

I still do not own YGO in any way, shape or form. If I did then Téa would be dead, murdered in some ingeniously horrible and gory way by Malik and Marik…

On another note…why is no one reading 'The Movie Escapade'?! I know I say it's the continuation of 'Skydiving' but it's got a totally different writing style! Anyway enough of my whinging…

__

Italics - Thoughts

=^=

Joey walked towards Kaiba's estate, he had no idea what he was going to do when he got there but he continued anyway. Trudging through the drizzle in the exclusive area he saw the large pale walls of the mansion appear in the distance, slowing slightly he gazed in disgust at the sight. _It's not right to have that much money and do nothing good with it, I bet there are tons of local charities he could help around here! _Slowly the large iron gates covering the driveway came closer until he found himself standing at a guard hut, a large imposing looking man emerged from the booth and addressed the blonde.

"Can I help you?" Refusing to be scared away by this man mountain Joey squared his shoulders and held the guard's gaze defiantly,

"I'd like ta speak to Seto Kaiba please…" softly the man's body shook with barely suppressed laughter. 

"And what makes you think he'll want to speak to a soaking wet puppy like you?" The teen clenched his teeth. _What was it with Kaiba and everyone associated with him?!_

"BecauseI have a business proposition for him…" The man's attitude totally changed and he moved back into the hut to make a phone call, Joey could see the guard begin to speak and nod his head. Not able to hear what was being said the teen could only assume the big built man was conversing with somebody with the house.

"Oi kid! What's your name?!" Joey bristled at being called kid by the older man. _He's not going to speak to me I know it…_

"Joey Wheeler, your boss knows who I am." The guard spoke into the phone again then sniggered at the reply,

"Mr Kaiba doesn't wish to speak to you and wants you away from the mansion before he releases your cousins." ignoring the obvious dig about canines Joey cried out desperately.

"But it's urgent! Please I need to speak to him!" Still with the handset by his ear the guard looked shocked, silently he held out the device towards the teen. Cautiously Joey took the offered communications instrument,

"Hello?" he spoke into the plastic box. 

"What do you want mutt?" Asked the familiar condescending voice, swallowing his anger Joey continued.

"I have a business proposition for you." Kaiba snorted,

"I'm not interested in your stale dog biscuits Wheeler…" Joey exploded with fury and yelled down the phone.

"Dammit Kaiba this is serious!" The other simply chuckled, 

"I was being serious puppy, what business proposition could you possibly think of that would appeal to me?" Glancing at the eavesdropping guard Joey spoke to the CEO again,

"I would prefer to discuss that face to face…" he could practically hear Kaiba's mocking smile though the tinny sounding line.

"Fine. I'm in some need of amusement anyway…" Joey growled as Kaiba cut the connection,

"Arrogant bastard…" the large gates in front of the driveway began to creak open and the guard gestured towards the gravel drive with a sarcastic smile.

"Enjoy your walk blondie." He walked back into his hut laughing and a large water droplet landed on the tip of Joey's nose, the drizzle had just become heavy rain. 

"Just great…" He muttered and started the trek towards his future.

=^=

A long knocking echoed throughout the large house and Seto waved the butler away from his task of answering the summons, opening the dark oak door he grimaced as he saw the water dripping off Joey onto the floor of the porch. 

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, I was just about to send out a search party." The blonde glared at him with fierce golden eyes from under the wet hair that had flopped over his face.

"Well if ya wanted me here faster yous could've sent a car down dat road you call a driveway ta pick mes up." Kaiba shrugged and walked away leaving Joey to close the door behind him, 

"I suppose I could have, but then dog hair is hell to get out of car upholstery." The CEO replied sarcastically.

"Say what?!" Retorted Joey waving a closed fist under Seto's nose, chilly sapphire eyes followed the movement of the clenched hand with amusement.

"Is that it mutt?" The waving stopped and Joey hung his head in frustration. Making a dismissive gesture in Kaiba's direction the blonde turned to leave,

"Ah forget it, you ain't going ta listen anyways…" Seto snorted.

"Finally, something we agree on. But just for fun let me hear what your 'business proposition' was…" Joey gained eye contact with the taller teen,

"It was just a little request from me and in return yous get ta humiliate in anyway that ya like…" he shrugged and turned away again. A pair of sapphire blue eyes narrowed into thin slits boring holes into Joey's back, 

"Don't try to manipulate me Wheeler…A, because it won't work and B, because the last people who tried such a tactic ended up cleaning toilets for a living." the blonde whirled around his long bangs whipping the snarl showing on his face.

"Well you ain't exactly leavin' me any choice 'ere Kaiba!" Despite his show of bravado the teen was slightly intimidated and began to feel defensive, doing the only thing he knew how to do best he unintentionally began to provoke a confrontation with the CEO.

"Yous ain't listening to a single word I's saying Kaiba! It's all one dawg insult after da other, well I got news for ya moneybags! I ain't a little puppydawg, but if acting like one is what it's gonna take…!" Slowly Joey knelt down and placed his hands in the air to resemble a begging canine, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth he gazed at Seto with hate filled eyes. The brunette's shock showed unrestrained on his face as he took in the sight with his wide blue orbs,

"Please, please, please Master Kaiba…Do please let me have the honour of asking for ya help..." every word dripped with sarcasm yet it was toned down slightly by the hint of desperation contained in the voice.

Seto felt disgusted with himself, sure it was amusing to tease the guy but to actually have him acting like a dog…it made him feel like the lowest form of life on the planet. Duke Devlin must have had some real nerve to put Joey in a dog suit, the CEO couldn't help but wonder, had he been in Devlin's position would he have done the same? The doubt clouding his mind caused an anger to build at his indecisiveness, of course he would've put him in the suit! Only a better quality suit, and of a Chihuahua…a blonde Chihuahua! 

Kaiba shook his head vigorously to rid his mind of the disturbing thoughts, and sought to release his anger on the person who had instigated the self-assessment. 

"Get up Wheeler. Act like a dog in your own time not mine." Joey's face crumpled in confusion at the gruff statement. _What the hell is going through this guy's head?! Shouldn't he be sneering and offering more dog orientated insults? _The CEO's voice startled him from the confused thoughts,

"You want me to listen Wheeler…then talk so I can do more important things, like run a company." the blonde returned to his feet and prepared to take the plunge, slowly he opened his mouth to speak.

=^=

Please stop with the rotten fruit! *Jack and Marty run out with a Perspex shield and various squishy vegetables flatten on the screen*

I really am sorry for the late update and the terrible ending of this chapter!

Thank you's! (To all three of you that reviewed!) *authoress is in no way bitter at lack of reviews for the opening chapter*

FireFaerie = First reviewer for this fic you are yes! Hmm. Short, sweet and damn I like that review! ^_^

Princess Strawberry = There will be slight Yami/Yugi, this is the partner fic to 'Hidden Fears' after all…and as the to Seto/Joey guess, you guessed correctly! I shall keep up the good work if you insist! ^_^

Lime = Hmm yeah… Really good? Really? Gosh thank you…

This fic will be updated whenever I have time to write the next chapter, college work looms over me like a dark cloud right now. ^~^

In the meantime, review!

Please…. ^~^

__


	3. Notice

Howdy all, I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update these stories. I'm afraid it's going to be quite a while before I can do much writing at all. New job and new responsibilities equals no life for me. I'm serious. I have absolutely no spare time for myself, it's always revise this and revise that. 

What the hell is an AC synchronous gyro anyways?! Why is AC electrical theory so damn complicated too?!

Anyway enough ranting and raving, just thought I would explain to you all (not that there's many I'm sure…) the reason why I'm not going to be updating any time soon. I shall try honestly. It's just a little difficult trying to write something sensible at half past seven in the morning.

I was meant to be having next week off but, gosh I love work sometimes, I'm going on a team building exercise into some freezing cold mountains! I am anticipating very cold temperatures, minus numbers that is, and a wonderful dose of flu is on the cards as well I'm sure. 

I shall seriously attempt to write these up as fast as is humanly possible but don't expect anything too soon.

Sorry all.

Yami Trekkie


End file.
